In recent years, a case in which a copy machine, a print machine or the like for black-and-white use and for color use is used by combining a paper-sheet handling device that carries out the perforation and binding processing has been increased. According to this kind of paper-sheet handling device, recording paper-sheets after the picture formation are received and is perforated on the downstream side of the paper-sheets thereof by utilizing the punching function. A plurality of paper-sheets after the perforation is aligned once again. A binding component is inserted automatically into perforated holes of the plurality of paper-sheets after the alignment.
On the other hand, when the binding component is automatically inserted into the perforated holes of the plurality of paper-sheets, fixing member for holding and fixing the binding component and insertion member for inserting the held and fixed binding component are used. The fixing member receives the developed binding component of a predetermined size from a binding component storing unit and holds and fixes it in a state of development. Also, the insertion member inserts the binding component held and fixed in the developed state by the fixing member to the perforated holes of the plurality of paper-sheets.
For example, a binding device has been disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-320780 (second page, FIG. 4). According to this binding device, when loose-leaf paper-sheets are bound by using a plastic made binder in which partitioned ring portions are arranged in parallel in both sides of a backbone portion, an elevator type stopper portion is provided, and this elevator type stopper portion is located at a front of the backbone portion of the binder held by the binder holding portion and also a rear side of the loose-leaf paper-sheet on a paper-sheet table and carries out a positioning of the loose-leaf paper-sheets. Such a configuration of the device enables the binder to be inserted into the holes inside of the loose-leaf paper-sheets.
Also, a binding process device has been disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2005-59396 (second page, FIG. 3). According to this binding process device, when loose-leaf paper-sheets in each of which a plurality of punch holes are formed along one side of paper are automatically bound by a binder, one pair of up and down pushers, an elevator drive mechanism which moves the pair of up and down pushers up and down symmetrically, and a drive motor are provided, in which the pair of pushers are driven in the closing direction, thereby closing the partitioned ring portions of the binder to sandwich the backbone portion of the binder, so that the partitioned ring portions forming a pair are inserted into the punch holes of the loose-leaf paper-sheets. Such a configuration of the device enables the stability in the insertion operation of the partitioned ring portions to be improved, and the occurrence of the insertion defection to be reduced.